The tetracyclic ergoline type of compound (U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,111) has pharmaceutical activity, and the indolobenzoxazines (U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,486) in which the D-ring of the ergolines is a tetrahydrooxazine have antihypertensive and antiparkinson activity.